Three Rockets and a Mini-Twerpette
by Pichooi
Summary: Team Rocket find themselves being the unwilling hosts to the smallest member of the twerpy crew. Set during XYZ. Some Rocketshipping.
1. The end of a long day

**_I've been reading a lot of Pokémon fanfiction lately and got this idea so thought why not upload something after almost a decade of silence! Pokémon and its characters are not owned by me._**

It had been just an ordinary, bordering on a boring day for the Team Rocket Trio as they made their way through the Kalos region. They had been trailing after the twerps towards Snowbelle City where Ash needed to go to earn his final gym badge. The travelling had been all on foot as the twerps were currently making their way through a dense patch of forest which meant that even if they managed to spot them from their trusty Meowth shaped hot air balloon there would be nowhere to land.

"Man, I hate all dis walking!" grumbled Meowth kicking a pebble along the path with his foot. "We've been walking all day and haven't so much as caught a glimpse of those pesky twerps!"

" Well, at least we know they're headed towards Snowbelle City. We're certainly going in the right direction," said James who was currently at the head of the group studying his map of the area while attempting to keep up a brisk pace.

"Admit it James, you've got us lost haven't you?!" Jessie snapped, stopping and stomping her foot in frustration. Walking in high heeled boots for long distances was about as fun as it looked and although she well practised at this she had well and truly had enough at this point.

"It's not my fault the woods so dense here," whined James defensively.

"The trees aren't the only ones who are dense out here," muttered Meowth, which James simply rolled his eyes at before continuing " the twerps are probably the ones who went off course, not me. Sense of direction has never been lead Twerp's strong suit no matter who he's travelling with."

"Can't argue with dat," agreed Meowth.

"Whatever," huffed Jessie, slumping down on a nearby rock. "What a waste of a day, not a solitary twerp sighting and I'm pretty sure my blisters are growing blisters. That's it, I'm calling it, we're setting up camp here."

"But…" began James, who although exhausted himself thought they should probably keep going just a little further.

Jessie just glared at him and started taking off her boots before he could argue her decision. "Tomorrow I get the map," she declared.

"Oh well, it's going to be dark here soon enough anyway," relented James as he slumped down next to her on the rock. Meowth happily followed suit, as he was more than ready to call it quits for the day. The three of them let out an exhausted sign in unison. It was indeed a relief to sit down after such a long day of walking the rough uphill forest trail.

After resting for what seemed like an hour, they walked off the path where there was thankfully small clearing. James and Meowth set up the tent that the lavender-haired man had been lugging around in his backpack. Although it was not yet snowing the nights seemed to be getting colder and colder as they neared Snowbelle City so sleeping under the stars in just their sleeping bags was no longer a pleasant experience.

Jessie found a nearby stream to wash herself in. The water was boarding on freezing here but after walking all day she didn't have much choice if she didn't want to feel sweaty and gross. After washing and slipping on some cosy bright pink wintery pyjamas covered in little images of lickitongues, as she didn't fancy putting her uniform back on, she then proceeded to fill their now empty water flasks.

Once returning she saw James and Meowth had thankfully finished setting up the tent and were trying to sort out a fire and logs to sit on. James dragged a rather large log next to the stack of sticks which formed the bones of their campfire. Meowth, after a few goes at scraping two stones together briskly was finally able to get a spark which started the fire.

"Ready for bed are we?" smirked Meowth seeing Jessie coming back into camp in her PJs.

"Well at least I don't smell, unlike certain other people and pokémon whose names shall not be mentioned!" teased Jessie handing James and Meowth their water flasks and perching on the log to warm herself by the newly started fire.

After a quick drink, James got the hint and went down to the river to wash himself, while Meowth settled for licking his fur as cats do. He hated water and as a rule would avoid it whenever possible. Jessie always found him amusing and kind of cute to watch when he acted more like a pokémon and less like a small fur-covered human. Meowth noticed her watching and turned his back to her slightly embarrassed before continuing to preen.

Down by the river, James finished washing in the unpleasantly cold river and decided to follow Jessie's example and put on his pale blue pyjamas, which had a little picture of a koffing on the front pocket. He made his way back to camp and sat next to his long-term companions.

They decided to use the rest of the evening warming up by the fire discussing ways to capture Pikachu and were actually looking forward to getting an early nights sleep as tomorrow was sure to promise even more hiking through the woods. Little did they know, their night would be anything but restful.


	2. Not quite an Ursaring

By the time it got dark, the Rocket trio felt and heard their stomachs rumbling in perfect unison.

"You guys don't got nuthin to eat do ya?," inquired the cat pokemon.

James started to rummage through the backpack until his companions could no longer see his head or shoulders. "Ah huh!" came a triumphant cry as he emerged from the bag holding up his prize.

"What did you find James?" asked Jessie excitedly.

" Grape flavoured bubble-gum!" announced James brandishing it around proudly.

Meowth and Jessie fell backwards off the log anime style before Jessie snatched it from him an hit him over the head with it "We wanted real food you doofus!"

"But grape is my favourite flavour…" said a now deflated James.

" Oh well, it's better than nothing," Jessie then proceeded to unwrap the outer layer and give a strip of gum to each of them.

They all then in perfect unison blew a bubble and watched it pop all over their faces before given another perfectly timed sigh.

It was about 9.30 pm when the tired, hungry Rockets finally decided to turn in for the night. Jessie started to open up their tent, and James was about to pour some water on the fire when they heard a lot of rustling not far from the camp.

"What is dat?" whispered Meowth looking around in fright.

"Do….do Ursaring live in the Kalos region?" asked James as both he and Meowth grabbed onto Jessie in a fear hug.

"I don't know….I..I don't think so," whimpered Jessie joining in on the hug shivering with the other two.

The rustling sound stopped and the trio breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly...

"WOBBUFFET!" yelled a blue blob of a pokemon who had just suddenly decided to release himself from his ball at the most inopportune moment.

"AHHHHHH" screamed the trio wrapping their arms around each other even tighter before Jessie noticed who it was broke free of the hug and rolled her eyes at her goofy pokemon.

"Nobody invited you to join in this pyjama party, " said Jessie recalling the pokémon.

"Whatever it was, let's hope its gone on its merry way now," breathed James still a little shaken by the commotion.

"Yeah," agreed Meowth. "I'm pretty sure Wobbuffet just cost me one my nine lives and I don't think I've gots many more ta spare."

"Hello?" called out a timid voice in the darkness.

"It's da Ursaring!" cried Meowth dramatically.

"You idiot Ursaring don't talk!" grunted Jessie.

"Neither do Meowth, supposedly, and yet here I am" quipped Meowth, proudly stretching his arms out as if ready to take a bow.

"Is someone there?" called out the voice again.

"Yes, unless you're an Ursaring in which case then no…no we're not," called back James getting himself a light wack to the back of his head with Jessie's fan that she pulled out randomly from behind her back.

"Ummm… Well... I'm definitely not an Ursaring," started the voice again in a slightly amused voice. " As the voice continued they could tell it's owner was getting closer, "I'm just a girl who got separated from my friends and I could really use some…" a familiar looking small blonde girl emerged from the darkness and into the light of the campsite"…help."

Bonnie looked at the members of the campsite. She looked like she had been quite distressed from her ordeal and her clothes indicated she had fallen over more than once. The trio stared back speechless as they wondered whether this situation called for a rendition of the motto or not. For a moment, in typical twerp style, Bonnie didn't seem to recognise the trio as after all they were not in their uniform, but then she noticed the big red "R" on the side of the tent and after registering the Meowth, and unique hair colours of the humans, slowly but surely the penny suddenly dropped.

"Oh…it's you guys," her eyes visibly going from relief from finding people that may help her to disappointment at realising she was in the company of Team Rocket. Her enemies. "Never mind then I'll find my own way back to my friends." And with that, she started slowly walking away from the campsite back into the dark forest.

"Well, dat was odd!," commented Meowth after she left.

" Odd indeed, since when does Science Twerp let Mini-Twerpette out of his sight long enough for her to get lost?" mused James.

"Oh well….it' not our problem….. is it?" said Jessie not nearly as confidently as she had intended it to be.

"She looked kinda scared….." pointed out Meowth.

"Is it just me or was she slightly limping?" inquired Jessie.

"I know I wouldn't want to be lost and alone in these creepy woods by myself at night," added James.

Jessie looked at her two male companions seeing that they looked genuinely concerned for the young girl that was now well out of sight of their camp.

"Let's go find her," sighed Jessie sensing that they all had silently come to the same conclusion.

They grabbed a torch and headed in the general direction of where the Mini-Twerpette had headed, but to their dismay, they couldn't see her.

Eventually, Meowth caught a faint sound with his sensitive ears. It sounded like gentle sobbing.

Meowth silently motioned for his human companions to follow him towards the sound, which seemed to be coming from down the hill and sure enough; they found Bonnie crouching near the river crying softly into her hands.

"Umm… hey there Mini-Twerpette," said James softly crouching down to her level and putting a gentle hand on her back causing Bonnie to jump in surprise and quickly wipe away her tears hoping they didn't see her little meltdown.

"What do you three want?!" replied Bonnie, in as confident a tone as she could muster causing James's hand to fall off her as she pointed an accusing finger at the trio.

" We…ummm…thought dat you might like to stay at our camp for a bit…until you find your twerpy friends," answered Meowth.

"Why so you can kidnap me and use me to get to my friends and their pokemon?" inquired Bonnie with a cocked eyebrow seeming to have regained her composure.

"Ooooo we didn't think of that," whispered James in Jessie's ear earning himself a wack from Jessie's fan.

" Look you little twerp, you may be surprised to know that even we have limits and kidnapping children isn't our game…." clarified Jessie.

"We just thought it would be rather cruel of us to leave a poor defenceless little brat…." Bonnie glared, "….ummm I mean sweet little girl like you lost and alone in the woods," continued Jessie.

"What makes you think I would trust you? I can look after myself" huffed Bonnie.

"Well fine then don't," said Jessie simply, "come on guys, we'll go back tour nice warm campfire and leave this little girl to take care of herself." Jessie then started to walk back to camp. James hesitated while glancing at Bonnie with concern, and then followed.

" Jessie! We can't seriously leave her by herself out here! If the ursaring don't get her maybe the cold will," James whispered sharply, so she knew he was serious.

"Shhh…of course not James," replied Jessie in a low whisper putting a finger to his lips, "…that would be irresponsible…even for us. She may be a twerp, but she's still just a little kid. She'll come running after us in three…two…one."

"Hey guys," yelled out Bonnie's voice as she ran with a slight limp to catch up with them.

Jessie gave James a 'told you so' wink before turning around to Bonnie illuminating her in the torchlight.

"I…I ummm…I suppose I could come back to your campsite…for..for a little while.." she muttered with her hand resting awkwardly behind her head. "But no funny stuff!" she warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it Mini-Twerpette," winked Jessie as they headed back to the Rocket's campsite together.

I'm not sure about ages but for the purposes of this fiction I've decided Jessie and James are 22 and 23 respectively and Bonnie is 8.


	3. Dear Science Twerp

As Team Rocket and Bonnie made their way up the hill back to camp, Meowth noticed Bonnies limping had become more pronounced and also that she had fallen a fair way behind the group.

"You OK kid?" inquired the scratch cat pokémon stopping so that she could catch up to him.

" Yeah, it's just harder walking uphill than down," said Bonnie shrugging it off and moving forward attempting to hide her cringes as each step using her left leg hurt.

James overheard their conversation which caused him to turn around and observe the state of Bonnie who had indeed fallen quite a bit behind. Up ahead, he could see that they were almost back to the campsite as could see the fire he had not yet extinguished, still blazing in the distance. He felt sorry for her and was keen to get back to camp as quick as possible as it was getting colder by the minute, or so it seemed.

"Come on Twerpette," he said walking a few steps back to where she was struggling up the hill. Bonnie gave him an exhausted and tired look which revealed she had been trying to keep up despite the sore leg.

"Come on guys hurry up, it's freezing out here," called Jessie who just noticed everyone else had slowed down.

James looked at Bonnie and then said with a grin "better do as the lady says." Bonnie was about to counter that she was going as fast as she could and didn't need to be hassled, but to her surprise, before she could say a word, the lavender-haired man picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. James then silently started taking large strides up the hill to catch up with Jessie.

"Whaaa?," exclaimed Bonnie in surprised as she put her hands on the man's forehead to steady herself.

" Well, we were told to hurry up, were we not?" smiled James holding on to the girl's ankles to make sure she didn't fall off. " Just don't mess up the hair."

"Hey dats my spot Jimmy!" said Meowth crossing his arms before scampering after them on all fours briefly to catch up to the man who was moving surprisingly fast considering the extra weight.

Bonnie giggled at Meowth's reaction, watching him scamper below looking a bit like a little jealous child.

Jessie got back to the campsite first was quick to run to a spot right next to the fire. Bonnie had got further away from them then they realised and she was like all of them feeling the chill, which was unusual for Jessie as she was normally quite resistant to cold weather. She suppressed a laugh as she saw James coming out of the denser forest behind her and into the firelight with Bonnie perched on his shoulders.

"Honestly James, it's bad enough we are taking her in, but do you have to become a twerp taxi service as well?" she asked cocking an eyebrow while quite amused by the spectacle.

"Twerpette, was moving too slow for my liking," responded James simply reaching his hands behind him lifting the girl off his shoulders and placing her back on the ground.

"My goodness you're tall!" exclaimed Bonnie as he lifted her off. Once on the ground, she looked at the man and thanked him.

James nodded at her and sat on the log he was on before this entire fiasco had taken place. As soon as he sat Meowth jumped on him and sprawled across his shoulders in a very catlike manner, then poked his tongue out at Bonnie as if to indicate he had reclaimed his spot.

Bonnie smiled at this immature display and sat herself down on a log opposite the Rockets and started to rub her leg.

"So, what you do to your leg anyway?" asked Jessie turning her attention to the girl.

"And why are you out here all alone?" added James.

"It's not like you ta run away like dat. I mean I know da twerps are annoying but dats a little extreme," chimed in Meowth.

"I didn't run away!, " snapped Bonnie, annoyed at Meowth's comment. Before composing herself to explain the reality of the situation as she noticed all three pairs of eyes squarely on her looking sincerly interested in how she came to be there.

"We were going through the forest and were already a bit lost.." began Bonnie.

"Told you so, they were the ones who were lost, not me!" exclaimed James excitedly.

"Nobody cares James!" snapped Jessie at her partner.

"Ignore dem and continue Twerpette," said Meowth climbing off James's shoulders and moved closer to Bonnie keen to hear the rest of the story.

"Anyway, we stopped to have some lunch which was really yummy as Serina had made a whole bunch of Poképuffs early that morning before we left the Pokemon centre at the foot of the forest."

"Mmmmm Pokepuffs," said the trio in unison whose stomachs started to rumble again as they remembered their dinner which had consisted of one piece of bubblegum each.

Bonnie heard this as reached into her bag "You guys should try one there were heaps of leftovers."

She pulled out a large box from her yellow shoulder bag and handed each of them a cream filled poképuff keeping one for herself too as she hadn't eaten properly since lunchtime.

"Yum!, You are now my favourite twerpette," sang Jessie eating her poképuff greedily and licking her fingers.

"I have a name you know," said Bonnie tapping her good foot.

"Yeah ummm, Eureka isn't it?" asked Meowth as he licked the cream off his paws.

"Where did that come from? That doesn't even sound like my name!" exclaimed Bonnie frustratingly waving her arms at him.

"I don't know," said Meowth scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "You just kinda look like a Eureka, dats all."

Meowth smiled a toothy grin, and the others chuckled a little. In truth, they knew all the twerp's names very well, they just didn't use them to tick them off.

"Whatever, it's Bonnie," she mumbled really quite annoyed that these guys who had been following her and her friend around as far as she knew hadn't even bothered to learn her proper name.

"Anyway," the small blonde girl continued. " Squishy suddenly got up and hopped away really fast. I didn't think he'd go far so I ran after him in the direction I saw him. I kept running in that direction determined to find him and didn't see the cliff I was headed towards. I fell off and rolled down the side of the mountain. I think I did something to my knee and twisted my ankle because when I got up, it hurt to walk on my left leg. I couldn't go back the way I came as it was too steep so I grabbed a stick to help me walk as walked in a different direction I thought I'd find a smoother path if I kept walking…. But I didn't, " she looked down a little sad. Apparently, this had stressed her out.

"I tried calling for Clement and the others, but I don't think they could hear me, I even thought I saw Squishy in the distance and went in that direction for a while, but I must have been imagining things as I just got more and more lost. Then the sun went down and to make things worse I tripped over a log which made my leg hurt even more and broke my walking stick. After hours of being lost, I could hear strange noises in the forest and even something that sounded a bit like a scream."

Team Rocket looked at each other sheepishly knowing the scream was probably them when Wobbuffet made his untimely appearance.

"Then I saw your campfire," continued Bonnie, "and headed towards that...Poor Clemont is probably still looking for me right now," she teared up a little thinking about how worried her brother and the others must be. "I should have told them I was going to look for Squishy, but I didn't think I'd be gone long enough for anyone to notice, and I didn't even take Dedenne with me as he was happily eating with the others."

Meowth, who was at this point closest to her gave her a pat on the back.

"Don't worry dey will find you," he said sounding optimistic.

"But, it's so late!" exclaimed Bonnie clearly concerned. "They'll get themselves even more lost trying to find me, and I know my brother won't give up until he knows I'm safe!"

"Hmmm, maybe we could let them know you're alright somehow," pondered James who didn't really like the idea of the twerps getting more lost as that would not make finding them any easier for them. "I know, " said James excitedly standing up and raising his pointer finger in the air for his lightbulb moment. "We'll write them a letter so they will stop looking tonight."

"A letter?" sniffed Bonnie confused. "How would we get a letter to them when we don't even know where they are?"

"Gourgeist can take it and find them," offered Jessie. "She's part ghost pokémon, plus she can fly. I'm sure she'll get it there in not time."

"Hmmm, now what to write," though James rubbing his chin. He, strangely enough, was able to pull out an entire calligraphy set from his backpack.

"You packed dat but not food!?" questioned Meowth in annoyed disbelief.

"Well, sometimes I like to write letters to Nanny and Pop Pop," defended James.

"Ok I got it," continued James before writing the following note in the neatest handwriting the others had ever seen. Growing up as a heavily tutored rich kid had given him some unusual skills.

 _Dear Science Twerp,_

 _Please be informed that the mini-_ twerpette _formally known as Bonnie is safely within our care. She will be spending the night at our camp and will be returned to you when we all find our way out of this rather unpleasant forest. Don't worry about her as we are as keen to be rid of her, as you are to get her back._

 _In future, please take better care of this child as she is your responsibility and most definitely NOT ours._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Team Rocket_

Bonnie, Jessie and Meowth looked over his shoulders and read the note.

"You are so strange," said Bonnie finding the letter slightly insulting yet at the same time extremely amusing.

"You don't know da half of it kid," commented Meowth.

"Well, as bizarre as that letter is at least they'll know I'm alright and stop looking tonight," said Bonnie satisfied. "And by the way, my brother has a name too you know!"

"That's nice dear," dismissed Jessie.

James then put the note in an envelope and even sprinkled some rose petals in it as he viewed roses as his calling card. Meowth put his paw in some ink and made a print on the front of the envelope earning himself an annoyed glanced from James who felt this made the envelopes presentation look less fancy.

Jessie just rolled her eyes and smiled as she found James's little upper-class quirks funny and in some way endearing. She called out her Gourgeist and asked the pokémon to find and deliver the letter to the Science Twerp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quite a long way away, the twerp crew were indeed looking for Bonnie. Braixen was leading the party with using her fired up branch as a torch.

"Where is she!?" cried Clemont in a panic as Bonnie had been gone for ages and it was well and truly night now. "It's just not like her to run off like this! Something must have happened to her!"

"Clemont, it's OK well find her," said Ash confidently trying to reassure his friend putting a comforting hand on his Clemont's back.

"I'm her brother, it was my job to look after her and now….now I don't know if she's even alright!," continued Clemont in his own little world of panic. "I don't even have an invention for this as I didn't foresee this exact situation!"

"Bonnie is a smart girl," said Serina trying to sound optimistic despite her own worry. Bonnie had become somewhat of a little sister to her. "I'm sure she wouldn't do anything that would get herself injured. She might even find us before we find her."

In truth, all were very worried, they seemed to be going in circles and didn't want to stray too far from where they had lunch in case Bonnie returned to that spot.

All of them were exhausted but going to bed without knowing where their littlest team member was simply wasn't an option.

"What will dad say?" sobbed Clemont now on his knees, losing what little colour his already pale face had and looking up to the skies in despair.

The moon glinted off his glasses which attracted the attention of a floating pokémon who just happened to be looking for them.

Gourgeist floated down towards the group.

"What's that?" asked Serina a little nervously pointing up to the strange creature.

"It looks like….Team Rockets gourgeist?!" commented Ash as the creature floated right in front of the panic-stricken Clemont who at this point was too distressed with not knowing where his sister was to care about the pokémon who was now in front of him.

"Team Rocket!," yelled out Ash into the surrounding forest. "If you three clowns are nearby GO AWAY we're REALLY not in the mood!"

"PIKA PIKA!" agreed Pikachu.

To their surprise there was no response. Not menacing laughter, no motto, just Gourgeist. It stretched out a tendril and held something in front of Clemont who now registered it's presents and looked at it bewildered.

"I think it wants to give you something," offered Serina, noticing the envelope.

"Ummm…. Thank you," a very confused Clemont said to Gourgist taking the letter from her.

"Look, it's definitely from Team Rocket!," exclaimed Ash noticing and pointing at the Meowth paw print on the front.

"Why would Team Rocket be giving me a letter?" said Clemont, turning the envelope in his hands scratching his head.

"We'll let's open it and find out!," suggested Serina who was quite intrigued by this development.

Clemont opened the envelope and pulled out the letter releasing a multitude of rose petals as he did so.

"Just when you think those guys can't get any weirder," sighed Ash flicking off a petal that that landed on his shirt.

Clemont read the letter out loud to the group.

"So Team Rocket have Bonnie?" voiced Serena, after a few moments of silence following the reading of the letter.

"I….I guess she's with Team Rocket then….I'm not sure if I'm relieved or should be even more worried now…" contemplated Clement.

" She'll be fine," said Ash decisively. "I've known those guys for a long time now and although criminals they don't hurt people. The only thing Bonnie has to worry about is putting up with them and their annoyingness until we're reunited."

"Should we send a letter back?" asked Serena looking towards Gourgeist who was waiting patiently near them for some kind of response.

"Nah, just talk to it, Meowth can translate," instructed Ash.

"Um…sure," said Clemont. "Tell them, thanks, and we'll wait for them on the other side of the forest when we reach it tomorrow."

"Geist," nodded the ghost/ grass type pokémon taking off back into the direction it came from.

" Well, that was odd, but at least we know she's not alone out here, even if she has Team Rocket as company. Let's set up camp and try to get some rest so we can get out of this forest ASAP," suggested Ash.

"Den ne ne" agreed Dedenne who had stayed out of it's Pokeball during the search for Bonnie. It was very relieved to know Bonnie was safe.

"Jessie has surprisingly neat handwriting," mused Serena glancing back and admiring the perfect cursive of the letter that was now on the ground, as she and Ash set up their respective tents.

" Ha ha," laughed Ash. "Something tells me that was James."


	4. All kinds of Awkward

The waiting for Gourgeist to return was agonising for Bonnie. What if it couldn't find her brother and their friends? She started picking some of the dirt off her clothes absentmindedly to distract herself.

"You're filthy Twerpette!" said Jessie accusingly watching her do this. "Don't you have a change of clothes?"

"Well, sorry if my dirty clothes offend you, in case you weren't listening to my story I did roll down a fair chunk of this mountain today," defended Bonnie with her hands on her hips. "And yes, I do have some clean clothes, thank you very much."

"Well, we better go get you cleaned up then," said Jessie. " You look and smell like a homeless person."

"Shall I take her to the river and leave you to help her wash up?" inquired James.

"Why is that suddenly MY job?" questioned Jessie.

"Well, I think you doing it would be a tad less awkward….you know, with me being a man and all," explained James causing Jessie to turn a bit red and sweatdrop at the embarrassing realisation of how obvious the answer was.

"Plus you was almost a nurse," added Meowth. "Maybe you could fix up dat leg of hers?"

"You were a nurse?" asked Bonnie.

"Almost," sighed Jessie.

"How can you be almost a nurse?" inquired Bonnie, not noticing Meowth and James were shaking their heads willing her not to ask that.

Jessie looked annoyed before yelling "I FAILED MY FINAL EXAM ON A TECHNICALITY OK! Not that it's ANY of YOUR business."

"Geez, sorry I asked," mumbled Bonnie.

"James, help me get Little Miss Nosey down to the river to wash up, I'll take her bag and the medical kit," instructed Jessie.

"Wait, the river? As in where you found me?" asked Bonnie, "we have to go all the way back there?"

"No, thankfully part of that river flows closer to this camp. You somehow made it quite far downstream," said James as he once again picked her up and popped her on his shoulders. Bonnie was quite enjoying her piggyback ride with the tall man but it did make her miss her dad a bit as he used to do that often. It had been so long since she'd last seen him.

They walked to the part of the river where they had bathed earlier. It was very dark now, but thankfully they had their torches. James took the girl off his shoulders then walked back to the campsite to give the females privacy.

Jessie rested the torch in a nearby tree while Bonnie undressed and got into the now ever colder river. She could just stand in the deepest part, and thankfully the current was very weak, so she had no chance of getting swept downstream.

"Gahhh this is freezing!" she cried.

"Well, it's better than being covered in mud," commented Jessie.

"That's debatable!" shivered Bonnie washing the dirt off her as quickly as humanly possible so she could get out of the water. When she scampered out she was thankful that Jessie had taken her towel out of the bag and quickly wrapped the towel around the child. While Bonnie was drying, Jessie took out what she assumed must have been the girl's pyjamas, which appeared to be made to look like some kind of dinosaur-like pokémon. Before fully dressing and while Bonnie was snuggly wrapped in the towel the woman examined the girl's leg.

"Hmmm, you've twisted your ankle….and popped your knee out of joint," she muttered. "I'm sorry to do this Twerpette, but this is going to hurt you more than me."

Jessie then, quickly and without warning twisted Bonnie's leg sharply in such a way that her knee popped back into place.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Bonnie in pain before rubbing her leg. "A warning would have been nice!"

" If I had warned you would you have let me do it?" asked Jessie.

"Probably... I mean YES, I'm not a baby you know!" barked Bonnie.

Jessie at this point had already started wrapping her leg in a long bandage to secure it and help it heal.

"Well, you're braver than James and Meowth then," commented Jessie. " I usually have to chase and pin them down when something needs popping back in."

"You do this a lot?" questioned Bonnie admiring the professionalism of the bandages and the fact her leg already felt a bit better.

"When you go blasting off into the stratosphere as often as we do you get a lot of practice giving first aid."

"Oh," said Bonnie not having really considered they might get hurt when they eventually landed. She briefly felt a twinge of guilt that she was on the side that did that to them regularly.

"You should really tell Head Twerp and the rest of your little crew that it's RUDE to blast people off into the sky," added Jessie.

"Well, has anyone ever told you and your crew that it's RUDE to try to steal other peoples pokémon!" defended Bonnie.

"Touche," smirked Jessie, now finished with the bandages and helping the girl into her onesie pyjamas.

"You'll need to say off the leg for a while yet," said Jessie in a very nurse/ doctor like manner when the girl was fully dressed. For the third time that night Bonnie found herself being carried by a Rocket, although Jessie opted to carry her in her arms bridal style, while Bonnie held the torch to light the path. Bonnie was even more shocked with Jessie doing this than she had been with James. James always came across as kinda nice but from Jessie, this was just totally unexpected. Between helping her dry, attending to her injury, dressing her and now carrying her back to camp in a similar manner as to how one would carry a baby Jessie seemed to be treating her almost motherly.

XXXXXXX

"Ha," chuckled James as he saw Jessie making her way back to camp with Bonnie in her arms. "Whose the Twerp taxi now?!"

"Carrying her now will hopefully save us carrying her tomorrow," shrugged Jessie placing her child on a log.

"Thanks, Jessie," said Bonnie.

"You breathe one word of this to your twerp friends, and you won't be thanking me," she threatened, to which Bonnie just shrugged, not taking the threat seriously at all.

Gourgeist entered camp at that moment and informed Meowth that the Twerps received the letter and would meet them outside the forest tomorrow. Meowth translated this for the group, which made Bonnie delighted and relieved knowing her brother wouldn't be searching for her all night. Jessie thanked Gourgeist and returned her to her pokéball.

After once again warming themselves by the fire Jessie yawned.

"So much for our early night, I'm bushed let's go to bed."

The pink haired woman started to head towards the tent and was unzipping it when something occurred to Bonnie. There was only one tent.

"James, if that's Jessie's tent, where is yours?"

Meowth grinned from ear to ear looking forward to this conversation while Jessie stopped what she was doing blushing slightly. James just stayed silent and thought he'd let the child work it out herself.

Bonnie continued to glance around the campsite wondering how she could have missed the second tent, then it hit her.

"You guys sleep in the same tent don't you?" she said in a monotone.

Then suddenly she perked up, and her eyes had huge love hearts in them.

"Oh my goodness!" the blonde girl exclaimed. "Are you guys MARRIED?!"

Meowth couldn't contain his laughter and laughed so hard he fell off his log. Jessie and James both turned a delightful shade of crimson.

Bonnie seemed to ignore this and continued with joy " I guess we wouldn't know if you were since you're always wearing gloves. It makes so much sense, you guys are always together and holding hands, you are so in sync. You guys were MADE FOR EACH OTHER!"

"Ha ha ha," continued to laugh the cat pokémon rolling around on the ground with tears in his eyes, "this is gold!"

James had seemed to freeze with embarrassment and continued to sit there like a stunned mullet. A very red stunned mullet.

"WE"RE NOT MARRIED YOU LITTLE TWERP!" shouted Jessie stomping her foot, her face the same shade as her hair although whether from anger or embarrassment nobody could tell.

"What Jessie means to say is," jumped in James managing come back from his zoned out world of embarrassment before Jessie got out the dreaded fan, "is that we are not married but do share one tent rather than lug around two. It's purely for travelling convenience."

"Oh," said Bonnie. "But you love each other, right?"

Jessie and James did a classic anime fall backwards at this. The girl simply didn't know when to stop.

" Jessie just did such a good job looking after me and I know she looks after you when you get hurt James. You should marry her!"

"Well….you see, we're just really close " started James but before he could get out the word "friends", he was interrupted by the small girl who was suddenly holding his hands with heart shapes still sparkling in her wide eyes.

"Oh James, I can see it now, you want to marry her, but you're just too shy to ask! You two should get married, leave Team Rocket and run away together! Don't worry about being shy I'll help you out!"

Meowth at this point was laughing and crying so hard he thought his sides would burst open.

"Jessie," blurted Bonnie facing the woman and getting down on one knee in her classic proposal pose reaching for her hand "Please marry James! You could take care of him and move into a house and have beautiful babies together!"

Meowth now thought he was going to die laughing. This was hysterical! Jessie and James had never blushed so much in their whole lives. Jessie looked furious, and James looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up, but neither could utter a word.

After a short uncomfortable silence, Bonnie whispered into Jessie's ear "can I be your flower girl?"

"AAAAAAAHH!" screamed Jessie. " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BRAT?! Now I know how your brother feels! NOBODY"S getting married here."

"Yeah, and if I ever decide to ask Jessie to marry me I'll do it myself!" added James trying to sound tough but then realising he'd just said something a tad awkward as the other three had turned their gaze to him with slightly confused stares.

"Umm….not that I'm planning to," uttered James with a huge sweatdrop behind his head while touching his pointer fingers together.

"Oooookay," said Bonnie. "Guess I got a little carried away….but you've got to admit, it would be awfully romantic," she winked.

Meowth got up and hugged Bonnie and said to her between his non-stop laughter, "Oh, you've made me soo happy kid. You're too much! Look at der faces, der so embarrassed! Ha Ha,! Oh, Ouch! I'm sure I've pulled something laughing. Ha, Ha! Jessie, James, can we keep her? PLEASE!?"

"NO!" shouted both humans together.

XXXXXXXXX

When the awkward moment had finally passed, the question of sleeping arrangement came into question.

"Well," said Jessie. "You boys will just have to sleep outside tonight."

"But Jessie it's freezing out here!" pleaded James.

"Yeah, and I'm a pokémon, what does it matter if I sleep in da tent?" argued Meowth.

"We only have two sleeping bags! Apparently, Science Twerp has Mini-Twerpette's one" argued Jessie, "and as annoying as she is little BonBon here is an injured child. There's no way us girls should sleep outside!"

"And boys have germs," added Bonnie cheekily sticking out her tongue.

"I'll sleep on the edge and I promise to keep my 'germs' to myself," argued James using air quotes around the word "germs".

"Plus, Jimmy's so girly he probably don't got none anyway," teased Meowth.

"Why you little!" James was about to grab Meowth in anger when Jessie interrupted with the solution.

"Fine then, I suppose it's good we brought the biggish tent. We'll just have to share sleeping bags."

"I'll share with da Twerpette," offered Meowth. "Youse two can share one cause youse usually do dat when it's cold anyway," he added with an extremely mischievous grin.

"They are in love!" cheered Bonnie.

"Cannit Twerp!" said Jessie not wanting to open that can of worms again.

"Fine then," sighed Jessie and with that, she and James squeezed into the blue sleeping bag with James between the edge of the tent and Jessie. Bonnie claimed the pink sleeping bag which must have been Jessie's usually and Meowth after putting out the fire, closed himself in the tent with the others and curled up on Bonnie's sleeping bag between Bonnie and Jessie.

"Goodnight Team Rocket," said Bonnie cheerfully.

"Night Twerpette," the trio mumbled in unison before they all drifted off to sleep.


	5. We're not Alone

Bonnie was the first to awaken in the Team Rocket camp. She got quite a shock and let out a small gasp as she turned around in her sleeping bag. In her groggy morning state she had briefly forgotten where she was and was surprised that instead of Serena being curled up in the bag next to her she found Meowth asleep making slight purring noises next to her, and in the other sleeping bag Jessie and James were snuggled up together, both all still fast asleep. Thankfully memories of the previous day were quick to resurface so the initial shock was short lived.

Bonnie tried to ease herself out of the sleeping bag without disturbing anyone. This proved impossible as the light sleeping Meowth awoke as he felt the material of the sleeping bad shift under him.

"Mornin Sunshine!," said Meowth a little too loudly.

"Shhhhh!" said Bonnie placing her finger to her lips and indicated the direction of the two other humans with her eyes.

"No Cacnea….." mumbled James as he stirred in his sleep, "Get them, not me." He then unconsciously wrapped his arms around the still sleeping form of Jessie. Jessie made a soft sighing noise and snuggled into the embrace.

All was quiet again, and it seemed neither of them were going to fully wake up at that moment. Bonnie stifled a giggle and the now cuddling duo and crept out of the tent with Meowth following.

"Come on, I don't care what they say, those two are so together!" commented Bonnie when both were a little way from the tent.

"I've been dinking dat for a few seasons now, but da writers don't seem to wanna make it canon," replied Meowth. Bonnie just gave a very confused shrug at this having no clue what Meowth was saying but decided to let it go.

Upon establishing that there was no food in either Bonnie's shoulder bag or the Rocket's backpack Meowth and Bonnie decided to make themselves useful and looked around for something to eat for breakfast.

Bonnie's leg still was reasonably sore, but only a short distance away she was fortunate to find some wild mushrooms growing within sight of the tent. She also found a bush full of Oran berries. She happily picked these and then with her arms full of berries and mushroom returned to the camp.

Meowth came back a little later and had his arms full of something else. Eggs!

"Where, did you get those?" asked Bonnie, "and how do you know there aren't Pokémon in them?"

"Relax kiddo. Dese happen ta be Pidgeot eggs and unlike other pokémon, flying bird types lay eggs all da time not just when dey is having babies. Plus it's not mating season anyways."

Bonnie still looked a little concerned, as this didn't prove that those particular eggs were OK, it just meant they could be. Meowth noticed this, sighed and picked up one of the torches from the previous night and shone it directly onto an egg so they could see a silhouette of the insides.

"See," he said, "no baby pokémon. Happy?"

"Very."

"Well, we've got da grub so time for da sleeping beauties ta wake up, don't ya think," winked Meowth with a grin walking back into the tent, extending his claws while he did so. Bonnie had a bad feeling about this.

From outside the tent, Bonnie could suddenly hear a variety of sounds and the yelling of such things as "AHHHHH!," "OUCH!" "WHY YOU LITTLE!" "#*$%!" "THE FACE, NOT THE FACE!"

Meowth was then sent flying unceremoniously out of the tent and landed face first into the dirt, evidently having received a hard kick off one of the people on the other end of his rather rude wake-up call.

Two very angry, very scratched up people then emerged from the tent and glared down at the scratch-cat who sheepishly while still flat of the ground from his landing pointed to the collection of food he and Bonnie had gathered. "Ummm… breakfast is ready," he mumbled into the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough all was forgiven and forgotten as the promise of food seemed to mend the situation fast. James relit the fire and with a frying pan started scrambling the eggs and frying the mushrooms. Jessie released all her and James's pokémon and allowed them to have some of the berries while making sure that she, James, Bonnie and Meowth got at least two each.

"Good show finding the berries and mushrooms," said James to Bonnie when they had all started eating.

"It was no problem at all," beamed Bonnie.

"Hey what about me? I found da eggs!" said Meowth.

" Mmmmmm yum, I do like mushrooms," continued James blatantly ignoring Meowth; perhaps the morning's antics were not quite as forgiven as it seemed.

They finished the rest of their meals, took turns of getting changed in the tent and packed up the campsite with very few words spoken between them. Apparently, Jessie and James weren't morning people, Jessie especially.

"So it looks like we simply need to get back on the path and continue in a northerly direction," said James looking over the map.

"Give me that!" snapped Jessie snatching the map away from him, "Remember today is MY turn to lead with the map." She studied it for some time and then pointed the direction out with her finger. " Alright everyone back on the path and then that way!"

"Ahh, yes, now that would be….north!" smirked James.

"Grrr, wipe that smug look off your face smarty pants," mumbled Jessie whacking James with the map and leading them all onto the path and up the steep incline of the mountain.

"How's the leg holding up?" asked Jessie turning her attention to the young girl as they walked up the inclining forest path. The child had been managing but as expected was visibly struggling a tad.

"Better than it was yesterday," commented Bonnie, "but I could probably use some kind of walking stick to steady myself."

"Say, no more, " said James, looking around to see if he could spot one of a decent size one nearby. He couldn't. He then called out Inkey out from his pokéball. "Inkay, the young lady requires a walking stick stat. Do you think you'll be able to find one and bring it to us?"

"Inkay," affirmed the psychic Pokémon giving a small salute with one of it's larger tentacles before floating off the side of the path and into the denser forest to look. The squid-like Pokémon returned in no time at all using it's psychic powers to help it carry a decent sized walking stick to Bonnie.

"Thanks ,Inkay," said Bonnie happily taking the stick from it.

"Inkey. Ink!"

James took out his Pokéball to recall Inkay, but Inkay dodged the red beam that came out.

"Would you like walk with us for a bit old chum?" asked James.

"Inkay," affirmed the Pokémon rubbing itself against the mans face affectionately.

James chuckled stroking the creature.

"Awe, it's so cute when your not using it to fight us," said Bonnie.

"Yes, Inkay does seem to have a certain charm about it," said Jessie watching James who was now cuddling it in his arms as if it were a baby.

"WOBBUFFET!" yelled the blue blob who had decided to free himself from his pokéball.

"Unfortunately, not the same can be said for all of our pokémon," the woman sighed quickly to returning the patient pokémon that often tried her patience.

"Do you ever go into your pokéball Meowth? And which one of these guys is your trainer anyway?" asked Bonnie.

"I am far too intelligent for either of these doofuses ta train me!" said Meowth proudly brushing his paw on his chest. "If anything I should be da one training dem!"

"Meowth is a bit of a free-spirited individual and is technically speaking a wild Pokémon," explained James.

"Yeah I'm WILD, so you better watch out, grrrrr," growled Meowth, prowling around on all fours in an attempt to look fierce.

"Yes, your so wild Meowth, especially when you whine about not getting your fur brushed and your charm polished daily," commented Jessie sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I see and yes your very wild Meowth" giggled Bonnie. "Squishy is a bit like that too. I don't own Squishy but he travels with me…..well a least he used to," sighed Bonnie who never did find Squishy who was the reason she had got lost in the first place.

"You sure dat little green thing is even a Pokémon?" inquired Meowth.

"I'm not sure really… Squishy is just a Squishy. What he is technically is doesn't matter to me."

Xxxxxx

After walking for a few hours with very few rest stops Team Rocket and Bonnie got a distinct feeling that they were being watched.

At first, it was just a feeling which all felt, but none of them voiced so as to not cause a panic. Later, rustling sounds were heard not too far away, and there was no more sense in ignoring the feeling.

"It's da Ursaring! Get ready to run!" whimpered Meowth jumping onto Jame's back and clinging to his shoulders for dear life.

Despite Meowths suggestion, the humans stood still in fear.

"Whatever it is, it's coming closer," whispered Jessie.

Sounds of a creature approaching became louder, but still, the source remained concealed. The trio of humans, having regained their ability to move continued on their path silently and steadily hoping whatever it was just happened to be near them but wasn't actually following them. Inkay floated quietly next to them glancing into the forest cautiously while doing so. The sounds indicated that the creature was indeed stalking them.

"I'm frightened!" said a tearful James, who couldn't take the stress anymore.

"Me too," said Jessie before they launched towards each other in a classic fear hug with little Bonnie somewhat uncomfortably smooshed in between them.

"Who would've thought we'd end up as Ursaring chow?" cried Meowth still clinging onto James's back. Inkay had hidden in Jessie's hair at this point.

"Ummm, guys?" said Bonnie her voice muffled as she was being squished between the two adults, "You know it might not be Ursaring right?"

"Really?" said the Rockets in unison pulling out of their tight hug for a moment breathing a sigh of relief. Bonnie was just relieved that she was able to breathe again.

"Yeah, well, we can't see the creature so it could just as likely be a pangoro, abomasnow or maybe even a pack of mightyena."

"Dose options ain't much better kid," groaned Meowth.

Audible footsteps of what sounded like a rather large Pokémon has once again started in the meantime, once again in their general direction.

"That's it, I refuse to die here," decided Jessie. "On, three, two, one…go."

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" they screamed in unison, although instead of flying through the air as Bonnie was accustomed to seeing they were blazing up the forest path on foot taking her along for the ride having each grabbed her under one arm causing her to drop her walking stick in the process.

Eventually, they couldn't physically run and further and near collapsed onto the group at a fork in the path.

"I….think…. we…. lost it…" said Jessie between taking large gasps for air.

"I…think …you… might be…right," concurred and equally exhausted James as an exhausted Inkay who had been flying at full speed next to them rested on the ground, against his side.

Just as they started feeling safe something jumped out of a nearby bush.

"Ahhhhhhh!," the Rockets screamed both human members automatically shielded the child with their bodies and put their arms over their heads.

Bonnie bravely peeked out of the tight huddle at the supposed threat and soon felt a rush of glee and relief.

"Squishy!"

 **Authors Note: When squishy was following them it was in its dog-like form, but when Bonnie see's it, it is in it's most recognisable travel size form. Next update may take longer than previous ones as tomorrow I'm headed to Japan for a holiday. YAY**


	6. Old Enough

"Squishy?!" said a very surprised Jessie, James and Meowth together while coming out of their protective huddle but remaining on the ground.

"Oh!" exclaimed Meowth. "It's dat Z creature!"

"Hmmm strange," contemplated Jessie scratching her head, "It certainly sounded like something bigger than that was stalking us…and how could it catch up so fast? That thing doesn't even have legs!"

"Remember how it changed into a canine-like creature that time in Terminus cave?" offered James.

The other nodded.

"Well," continued James, "I bet it grew into that when chasing us."

"I sure am glad it shrank back down den!" commented Meowth, "Dog-like Pokémon creep me out a little."

"Scaredy cat," teased Jessie.

Bonnie had meanwhile approached her friend and was embracing him in a hug while singing softly to it.

"I wonder why it didn't attack us?" questioned Jessie who remembered seeing how powerful it was once in action. "I'm sure that thing doesn't see us as friends."

"Squishy, was probably chasing us thinking you had kidnapped me or something," said Bonnie happily having overheard. "He must have changed his mind when he saw you two shield me as then he knew you weren't a danger to me. Isn't that right Squishy?"

Squishy made a small happy sound in response. Bonnie threw him a little into the air and caught him, then happily giggled and hugged the creature once again saying in the kind of voice one uses when talking to a baby "Yes you did. You wanted to look after me. Now it's my turn to look after you."

Team Rocket rolled their eyes at the display despite the fact they even they found it kinda adorable.

"Thank you, by the way," said Bonnie in a more serious voice while looking up at them.

"For what?" asked the Rockets.

"For trying to protect me," explained Bonnie. "I didn't think you really cared about me but since you both shielded me from what you thought was a danger I know you must actually like me." Bonnie then ran up to the two adults and gave them a hug. Jessie and James were shocked by this but instinctually hugged her back briefly.

" Look like dese two gots dem paternal and maternal instincts after all," joked Meowth.

Jessie suddenly realised what they were doing. They were hugging a twerp! Albeit a miniature one, but a twerp none the less. She stopped sharply and took a step back. James having the same realisation followed suit.

"Don't read into it twerpette," Jessie said acting like the hug never happened. "We just know that if anything happens to you the other twerps will zap, burn and hydro pump us with all their Pokémon."

"Yeah," added James dusting himself off and avoiding eye contact. "We don't really feel like getting our uniforms ruined and blasted off to boot."

Bonnie smiled mischievously. " Sure, sure…whatever you say but I know you like me."

"No, we don't," Jessie, argued.

"Ha, ha you like me," teased Bonnie sticking out her tongue.

"No we DON'T," retorted Jessie.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"It's OK Jessie, I like you too!" and with that, she hugged Jessie again, more to get her stirred up rather than out of affection.

"Whatever," said Jessie, pushing the girl off, deciding to stop the pointless argument.

" Hmm well since we ran all this way up the hill, I think we deserve a rest stop and perhaps lunch," announced James changing the subject.

"Agreed," chorused the others.

As luck would have it there was a fruit tree growing nearby. James asked Inkay to get down some of the delicious apple-like fruit growing from the tree and bring it down for them. Inkay happily brought down more than enough for all of them to be satisfied. Squishy found a sunny rock to lie on and soak up the sunbeams.

While they were sitting around eating, a middle-aged couple that were hiking up the mountain passed by them.

"So nice to see a young couple taking their kid hiking," exclaimed the man.

" Your daughter is so pretty!" said the woman to Jessie and James. Bonnie beamed at this and blushed a little.

"HOW DARE…." Jessie began about to unleash her fury at the implication that she was old enough to be Bonnie's mother before James quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ha, ha, what my wife means to say is thank you," explained James with a sweat drop forming behind his head. Jessie growled from underneath his hand.

The couple gave a little bit of a confused look at the two as Jessie's face which still had James's hand over her mouth was turning red.

"Ha, ha she's so exhausted from the climb and the altitude make her go a little nuts…ha, ha," continued a nervous James. "It's alright dearest just breath in and out and everything will be OK," he said to Jessie, talking to her like someone trying to calm down a crazy person.

The couple shrugged and hurried on their way. Once they were a far way away James removed his hand from Jessie's mouth.

"JAMES, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled Jessie.

"Preventing a scene," shrugged James. "No need to start a fight with total strangers we'll never see again."

"THEY DESERVED A SCENE AND MY FURY. HOW DARE THEY IMPLY I'M OLD ENOUGH TO BE TWERPETTE'S MOTHER!" Jessie was livid and stomped her foot on the ground in rage.

" Well, maybe yous are," thought Meowth scratching his chin. "How old was you when you had your first…"

Jessie kicked a good five feet away before he could finish his rather inappropriate question.

Bonnie just watched Jessie's little tantrum with amusement. She made a mental note to never imply the fiery redhead was old if she wanted to live.

After a few more bites to eat, and a certain someone had calmed back down the group consulted the map again and decided to move on.

The end of the forest was actually quite close by, as they had run quite far in their mad panic to get away from imaginary Pokémon that wanted to eat them. Bonnie's leg was feeling better since the lunch break since Jessie had taken that opportunity to change the bandages. She no longer felt she needed a stick, which was good since she has lost it during the chase. She even had a little spring in her step and she walked with the two Rockets knowing that Squishy was now safely in her bag and she would soon be reunited with her brother and friends.

xxxxxx

The group emerged from the forest and enjoyed the sun on their skin. Bonnie looked around and sighed sadly.

"They're not here."

"Good, we beat them," said James looking around and rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Now, where should we start digging the hole?"

"WHAT!" shouted Bonnie angrily.

"Sorry," laughed James awkwardly remembering suddenly that the purpose of the meeting was not to capture Pikachu for once. "Old habits die hard."

Jessie and Meowth just rolled their eyes.

"Well, since we're here first we betta go hide behind dem bushes," put forward Meowth pointing towards some bushes on the edge of the forest. The others, bar Bonnie, nodded.

"Guys!" cried Bonnie exasperated. "I thought you were just going to take me back to my brother and friends..."

"Relax twerpette,' said Jessie as they headed towards the bushes. "We're not going to do anything, we just need to make an entrance before saying the motto."

"Yeah, it's a tradition!" added James happily. "The twerps would be so disappointed if we didn't."

Bonnie fell backwards in disbelief. "I really don't think they'd mind if you skipped it this once," she grumbled stomping after them towards the bushes. "We've heard that stupid thing so much we can say it in our sleep," she said under her breath.

"Shows what you know," grinned Meowth before jumping into his hiding spot.

"Come on twerpette!" said Jessie poking her head out of the bush seeing that Bonnie had walked up to the hiding spot but was not hiding. "You'll blow our cover!"

"You guys just keep getting stranger and stranger!" sighed Bonnie. Then she got an idea, "I'll hide too on one condition."

"And what might that be?" asked Jessie raising an eyebrow partly intrigued.

"You let me do something that will screw with Clement, Serena and Ash's heads a little."

"Oh I like da sound of dat!" said Meowth. "You gots a delightful little evil side that you really should let out more."

Bonnie giggled at this and looked at Jessie to see if she'd agree to her terms.

Jessie gave a nod and Bonnie hid herself with the Rockets and together they worked on a plan.


	7. Reunited

Thank you lovely people who have left kind reviews! This will be the last chapter, but maybe in future, I'll write more Pokémon fanfiction.

The Rockets and Bonnie had worked out all the details of Bonnie's plan and practised to the point where they were confident they could pull it off.

After this, unfortunately, Ash and crew were still not at the meeting place.

"If getting lost was a skill the twerps have mastered it," sighed James as he out of boredom drew circles in the dirt with a stick.

"This bush is kind of itchy, will they hurry up?!" grumbled an increasingly impatient Jessie while scratching her upper arm.

"Dey can take all da time dey want so far as I'm concerned," purred Meowth, who was presently cured up on Bonnie's lap getting his fur brushed.

" Your fur is so soft Meowth," commented Bonnie who always loved to brush and pamper Pokémon. She then put the bush away and scratched him behind the ears.

"I could get used to dis," said the feline while stretching his front two legs and then curling up once again up in the girl's lap. " Yous two should take notes," continued the scratch cat glaring at Jessie and James "I can't remember da last time someone brushed poor Meowth."

" Awe, you poor mistreated little kitten! My heart bleeds for you" said a sarcastic Jessie, moving her finger from just under her eye down her face to signal a tear.

"Shhhh!," James suddenly said with his finger to his mouth. "The twerps just got out of the forest."

"It's about time," sighed Jessie.

"Yay time to put our plan into action," Bonnie enthusiastically cheered gaining her a paw over her mouth for forgetting to be quiet.

"Did you guys just hear something?" asked Serena, glancing in the direction of the team rocket hiding place but seeing nothing but bushes.

"No," said Clemont, distracted by his disappointment that Bonnie and Team Rocket weren't there yet.

"Maybe it was a pokémon?" offered Ash also looking around for any signs of Team Rocket.

"I can't believe I'm disappointed Team Rocket aren't here for once," sighed Clemont. "I hope they are actually coming and not playing some cruel trick on us."

"How insulting," whispered James to the others in the bushes putting his hands on his hips. "We're criminals, but we have standards."

Bonnie silently giggled.

"Bonnie!" called out Clemont, Ash and Serena cupping their mouths with their hands to project their voices.

"Pika, Pika!" joined in Pikachu.

"Den nai nai," added Dedenne running around the area. This small electric/ fairy type missed the little blonde immensely.

"You ready to put the twerps out of their misery Twerpette?" questioned Jessie.

"Oh yes, let's go!" chimed Bonnie rubbing her hands together in anticipation of the prank she was about to pull.

"After three," said Jessie then she held up three fingers and lowered them one at a time mouthing the numbers silently.

On three, Team Rocket and Bonnie jumped out of the bushes. Jessie and James even managed a somersault in the air while doing so.

"Prepare for trouble, we've got the twerpette," announced Jessie in a loud voice.

"And make it double, she's joining Team Rocket," rhymed James.

The twerps stood with their mouths agape as they noticed Bonnie standing with Jessie and James. She was dressed head to toe in a smaller version of Jessie's Team Rocket uniform, minus the midriff.

"To protect the world from devastation," exclaimed an excited Bonnie standing tall with her hand on her hips while the other two human Rockets posed around her.

"To unite all peopled within our nation," said James and they all shifted into more dramatic poses.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," proclaimed Jessie before they both lifted Bonnie onto their shoulders forming a human pyramid.

"To extend our read to the stars above!" trilled Bonnie holding her arms up to the sky.

"Oh no, they've brainwashed my sister," shrieked Clemont looking slightly pale.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," continued Jessie as Bonnie jumped off their shoulders doing a flip in the air landing neatly on her feet.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" yelled Bonnie trying very hard not to laugh and holding her fists up like a boxer.

"Meowth that's right!" added Meowth jumping out of seemingly nowhere next to Bonnie sticking the same pose.

"Wobbuffet!" saluted the blue pokémon appearing from behind Jessie.

The twerps were speechless. All they could do was stare.

"Den, ne, ne?" squeaked a very confused Dedenne cocking it's head to one side. It clearly wanted to run up to Bonnie, but her outfit and present company made it hesitate.

"Bonnie's joined a criminal organisation…" deadpanned Clemont. "This is going to be so hard to explain to Dad."

Serena and Ash were still frozen with mouths agape trying to process this development.

Suddenly Bonnie and Team Rocket burst out laughing, Bonnie ran over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. "Hello, big brother," she said between fits of laughter. "You should have seen all of your faces, haha, I got you real good that time."

"Huh?" exclaimed Clemont. "This was a joke?... So you haven't joined Team Rocket?"

"Ha, ha, of course not!"

"Oh, I'm so relieved!," said Clemont now allowing himself a little laugh and a smile of happiness. Dedenne happily danced around them.

"There are worse things she could do then join Team Rocket," mumbled Jessie to James. James nodded in agreement.

"You really, had us fooled there Bonnie," said Ash, coming over and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Welcome back we missed you."

"I missed you guys too."

"Yeah we were really worried and are so happy to have you back," added Serena embracing the smaller girl into a hug.

"I was fine," said Bonnie hugging her back. " Team Rocket took great care of me," she added glancing to where the trio stood. "And best of all we found Squishy!" She then ran back to the bushes and brought out her bag with Squishy sleeping inside it.

"That's awesome," smiled Ash.

"Ummm," began Clemont approaching the trio. " Thank you for looking after Bonnie. She says you took good care of her."

" That we did Science Twerp, "said Jessie, then in a very exaggerated parental-like voice she said. "You need to watch her better young twerp. If she didn't find us who knows what would have happened?"

"Yes young man," added James in a similar tone wagging his finger at the boy. " She is your responsibility; you can't let her out of your sight." He then noticed the others watching this exchange "You other twerps should be helping him as well you know, there are three of you how hard can it be to keep track of the child?"

" I'm disappointed in youse twerps," tutted Meowth with his arms crossed.

"Personally I expected more from you three," said Jessie with a shake of her head.

Clemont hung his head down and felt ashamed.

"Sorry it won't happen again," he uttered.

Serena approach Clemont and whispered in his ear, "You do realise the irony of Team Rocket telling us off about being responsible?"

"Yeah, they're like the least responsible people on the planet," laughed Ash patting Clemont on the back who smiled at the realisation.

"Hey," defended Jessie, "We can be responsible when we want to be!"

"Well, I'll give that to you this time," said Ash. "You really came through, thanks."

"No sweat," smiled Meowth.

"Don't worry Clemont." said Bonnie coming to her brother's side. "I walked off by myself without telling anyone. It was my fault and nobody else's. Forgive me?"

"Of course!" said Clemont ruffling the top of her hair a little.

"Oh how disgustingly sweet," commented Jessie at the scene.

"I will take that as our cue to leave. So long Twerps," said James with a wave, and they all turned around with the intention of leaving.

"If yous ever really decide to join Team Rocket Mini- Twerpette let us know! I like getting my fur brushed and dat uniform suits ya," called back Meowth.

"Ha, ha I'll keep it in mind," laughed Bonnie.

" You're really going? You're not going to try to steal Pikachu?" asked a suspicious Ash.

Jessie and James turned around, " Let's call it a truce for the day, we're all tired and we can always steal him tomorrow," winked Jessie before adding " sorry Mini-Twerpette it's been fun, but as of tomorrow we are back to enemies."

"Yeah, whatever I know you guys like me," chimed Bonnie with a grin.

"Do not!," retorted Jessie.

"Do too!"

Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Oh not this again," groaned James rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, bye!" said Jessie to end the pointless argument and with that, the trio walked away.

Running up to catch up to Jessie and James, Bonnie quickly hugged them while saying a quick "Thanks for everything."

She didn't see it but they smiled as she ran back.

"One day you two will make awesome parents! I can't wait until you guys get married and have babies!" yelled Bonnie after them before they were out of hearing range.

Jessie and James turned red, and their walk turned into a full-on run of embarrassment. Meowth ran after them laughing hysterically.

"Bonnie," said Clemont with the sweat drop behind his head not believing his sister just yelled that out. "You can't do that to people, not even Team Rocket."

"But it's true!," said Bonnie defending her actions. "They belong together. They even sleep in the same tent together and sometimes even in the same sleeping bag!"

"Whoa," exclaimed Serena face going red, "That is so much more than we needed or wanted to know."

" They must misplace the other sleeping bag a lot then; maybe they could only afford one tent. Should we give them another sleeping bag as a thank you?" contemplated Ash.

Serena slapped a hand onto her forehead in disbelief at Ash's naivety.

"I offered to help James propose to Jessie, but he didn't want my help…" continued the young girl. "I suppose I'll just go back to helping you find someone Clemont."

"Oh lucky me," groaned Clemont taking the girls hand as they too started to head off. "Can you please take off that uniform? It's kind of creeping me out."

"Ha ha, maybe later. I kinda like it."

"Don't get any ideas, Bonnie, I don't want Pikachu to be blasting you off one day," laughed Ash.

"Pika Pi" agreed the mouse pokemon.

'You wouldn't dare!" gasped Bonnie looking very serious and insulted.

The twerps then all erupted into fits of giggles, and the newly reunited group happily continued the journey towards Snowbell City.


End file.
